There are known manual door closures with which opening forces must be applied by the operator via lever mechanisms, for example. In the case of climatic test cabinets, incubators, environmental simulation chambers, freezers or similar devices, the climate conditions prevailing in the interior of the device are different from those in the exterior, which may result in a vacuum in the interior of the device or in freezing over of the door seals, so it is difficult for the user to open the door of such a device.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for opening a door of a climatic test cabinet, an incubator, an environmental simulation chamber or a freezer which will allow simple operation by the user.